


Colds and Damian Wayne

by scamvnder



Category: Batman - Fandom, DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scamvnder/pseuds/scamvnder
Summary: Damian goes into protective boyfriend mode when the reader has a cold.Request: Im following your awesome DC/Marvel blog. My request for Damien was this prompt: “I love you because you are imperfection.  So stop complaining about your cold… every gets them and I love you.” maybe dami is older and protective of the reader





	Colds and Damian Wayne

“Beloved, lay down.” Damian’s voice came out soothing as he took a hold of your shoulders and gently guided you back down onto the couch. This made you huff and roll your eyes at your boyfriend. 

“Dami, I’m perfectly fine.” You grumbled, your voice heavy from all of the cough medicine he was making you take. “Really, I don’t need another blanket.” You watched him as he took yet another blanket and draped it onto you, tucking you in as if you were a child. 

He merely tutted at you, shaking his head. “You need to rest. I will not have you contaminating everything.” Ah, there was the Damian you knew. He was only teasing, however, and you knew this by the forehead kiss he had given you after he had said that. 

“At least let me take a shower. I look and smell horrible.” Again you tried to sit up and failed, once more being pushed back down. Too tired to try again, you stared up at him as he stared down at you. 

“Beloved, I care little about what you look or smell like. I love you because you are imperfect, so stop complaining about your cold everyone gets them and I love you.” He offered you a smile, all teeth and all Damian. 

“Fine.” you tried to sound angry as you snuggled into the blankets once more.


End file.
